


The Language of Flowers

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Feudalism, Fluff, Historical, I use Jiaheng instead of Yifan considering it's his real name, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's basically a guilty Kris and a very doting Jongin, It's hella fluff, M/M, Muteness, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Princes & Princesses, Rape Aftermath, Romance, prince AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cruel prince needs a lesson in love and, though he's mute, Jongin is determined to soften his heart through the ballad of petals and soft kisses. Honeysuckle for devotion, asters for patience, and red roses for love -- Can Li Jiaheng learn before it's too late?</p><p>In which Jongin has lost the ability to speak so he let's the flowers do the talking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise of a Primrose

_Primrose_

At the end of an arrow

A bird with a target behind its innocent back

Caught unaware flying free

what a tragic way to end

what a tragic way to be

But maybe this was for the best

For its young heart will never see the pain of

the world

                     like all the rest.

i.c.d

 

    Some days were worse than the others. Today Jongin woke with the dull ache in his throat was slowly becoming bearable. He laid in the soft bed touching his throat and felt the jagged scar there and pulled his hand away.

    Sometimes he felt as if he would wake up and it would all fade away -- all the hurt and all the pain would simply cease to exist. He knew better but even knowing his outcome he didn’t really want to go anywhere. Trading his voice was of little consequence when he had Prince Jiaheng’s love.

    He sat up the silk sheets slipping from his body. It was early morning but that’s when it was best to go down to the palace’s garden.

    He moved to get up shivering slightly. It was one of those fall mornings where the frost made the entire castle a bitter chilly, still with the large fireplaces. Goosebumps danced across his skin as he slipped on a robe and took a look back at the bed where Jiaheng was fast asleep buried into the pillows. He smiled fondly before slipping out.

    Jongin hastily made his way to the indoor gardens. It was one thing he had asked the prince for. Though he knew the other would offer him anything but Jongin was one of little needs. So he simply asked for a garden. Jiaheng had outdid himself with the beautiful glass building that held of Jongin’s babies.

    His body shook as the chill increased as his barefeet touched the earthy dirt of the garden. He went to go check his vines making sure no frost collected on them. He went to each plant thoroughly examining them as he filled the garden with a certain kind of silence that seemed to follow Jongin now. It only reminded him of the ugly wound on his throat, his hand instinctively touched it again -- his eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

    The memories were still vivid of months ago of the attack. The men had stormed his room at night when Jiaheng was off doing his princely duties. Jongin had begged and pleaded. He had cried. They tortured him. A innocence was ripped from him, stolen by the hands of Jiaheng’s enemies. He learned that shooting stars wouldn’t save the world, that pleads would not stop them -- they touched him, ruining him, and slashed his throat. His screams died out, choking on the coppery blood, and he fainted.

    He woke with pain and no voice. He had looked at Jiaheng, looked desperately hurting to say something but the only sounds that left him were brutally ugly moans. He couldn’t speak anymore. Yet, somehow his Jiaheng knew. He knew what those bastards had done.

    Now he was guarded more heavily. Even now from the corners of Jongin’s eyes he spotted the guards that silently followed him to the gardens. If he seemed distressed, sad, or even the slightest upset they reported to Jia. He knew his lover meant the best but sometimes it hurt just remembering and he couldn’t control it anymore.

    He hadn’t been able to make love to Jiaheng since. Sometimes Jiaheng would slid into bed and touch his thighs softly, kissing his neck whispering love and Jongin could only turn from him silently rejecting him. It was too soon, Jongin eyes would say. Other times Jiaheng would try to coax Jongin into talking and he would blankly stare. He couldn’t. He had tried and frustrated he had only been able to make ugly choking sounds. The wound on his neck had destroyed his vocal chords said the healer.

    Months from the attack and Jongin had become a wilted flower only a tainted corpse of what he had been.

    Warm arms encircled his waist and Jongin froze until warm lips pressed against his neck -- Jiaheng’s favorite spot to kiss. He relaxed as his hands touched the arms on his waist. Those kisses lingered and moved down to his shoulder.

    Jiaheng was overwhelming to say the least. Ever since he could remember Jongin, Jiaheng had been gentle, always understanding, and encouraging. However something spread through him that mixed with the anxiety. Warmth? Embarrassment for sure. Lingering hope? And a overwhelming amount of affection filled his chest where he was sure he was drowning in Jiaheng's feelings. Jongin understood. Probably all too well. It was the kind of warmth that spread down to his toes and back up again, a shiver escaping. His heart softened too much. He was completely vulnerable to his kisses. If Jongin were Jiaheng’s star then the other man was undoubtedly his moon. He closed his eyes and inhaled remembering their first time meeting.

    Jongin had worked in a small flower shop in town until one day the prince caught sight of him during a daily visit. Ever since then Jiaheng had pursued him. First into working at the palace and secondly to become his lover. Jongin was weak to the prince. He couldn’t help but fall in love with his gentleness. Jiaheng wasn’t a gentle person. He was actually ill-tempered, egotistical, and very selfish -- but with Jongin it all seemed to fade. He saw past the prince who was often called incapable to see a boy suffering from a life he didn’t choose.

    And god, even now, how he loved Jiaheng.

    “You were upset.” Jiaheng whispered quietly.

    Jongin turned in his arms and brought both of his hands up to cup his cheeks raising to his tip toes to place a kiss on his lips softly. Jongin knew he would have to get use to never speaking again. He could never laugh. Never cry aloud. Or whisper all the sweet nothings he wanted to Jiaheng. Right now, he couldn’t even make love with him.

    But he knew there was no other place he wanted to be. He reached back and picked a single primrose with a tiny smile.

    Jiaheng took it and smiled slightly. “I can’t live without you.” He muttered repeating the meaning of the flower Jongin had often told him many times.

Jiaheng pulled him into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his scalp. “I’m sorry Jongin. I’m sorry.”

Jongin’s heart burst as he held the other man knowing it must kill Jiaheng as much as it killed him to never speak, if not more.

“I should have protected you.” He said softly. “I wasn’t there when you needed me.”

Jongin squeezed him tighter. It was okay.. Jongin was okay and alive. He was hurt but time healed hurt. He had a man who adored him and a garden more beautiful than anywhere else in the kingdom. How could he be displeased. He took the primrose and pressed it against Jiaheng’s chest and leaned up kissing him once more.

All was forgiven.

 


	2. Mayflower Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And more fluff.

Jiaheng had a different name. Yifan as many in the court called him was his the goddesses gifted name meaning compassion in their language. Occasionally in the past Jongin had slipped and called him Yifan but was quickly scolded by the other to call him his prefered name Jiaheng. It was more intimate. Jongin shared the honor of calling him his real name with his parents alone. It was a small honor Jongin felt warm inside by. One day, Jiaheng would marry some beautiful princess and Jongin would know him warmly in his heart as Jiaheng.

    A thumb brushed Jongin’s wrist affectionately and he looked up to see his lover’s younger brother Prince Sehun. He offered a small smile. He liked Sehun. The boy was read to read and usually very quiet. But, he was fiercely loyal.

    The ballroom was crowded that day. Many nobles and honored visitors had come to celebrate the honorable king’s birthday. Jongin had been tasked with decorating the tables with elaborate flower arrangements. He had gone all out. He choose his prettiest flowers; lilies, roses, daisies, and small colorful mayflowers tucked here and there. Mayflowers were far too simple alone but together with noble elegant flowers they brightened the room. He smiled slightly.

    Jongin’s eyes trailed to where Jiaheng was being sociable with two pretty noble ladies. Sometimes it was a slap of reality in the fantasy he seemed to build for himself. Many knew what he was to the eldest prince. Many did not care. It was the custom of the Exorians to love whomever they desired. However it was very different for Jiaheng who had a family name. Jongin would never be his first wife. Maybe his second if he was well liked by his family. But Jiaheng would never be his without sharing first. He and Jiaheng had never spoke of it formally.

    It hurt a tinge to know there was something Jongin could not give Jia.

    “Do you wish to dance?” Sehun finally asked quietly, “Perhaps it will distract my brother from those shamelessly flirting money hunters?”

    Jongin smiled faintly with a small nod. Had it been anyone else he would have kindly rejected the offer.

    Sehun took his hand and lead him to the chipper dance floor. Jongin had always been a good dancer and Sehun was probably his second favorite person in the palace. He was polite and never overbearing how much of the nobility was.

    “You needn’t worry. Majority of the kingdom knows my brother is madly in love with you. Those women just make fools of themselves.” Sehun smiled as they moved together.

    It doesn’t make it any better he entertains them. Jongin wanted to say.

    “Even our parents approve of you. You make him more reasonable. Not so reckless.” Sehun mused. “He especially tries hard for you. So later in life when you two consider more serious steps--such as marriage, it will be a effortless transition. Yifan is very considerate. Even flirting with those women, he simply does it to gain their favor.”

    Jongin chewed his lip.

    “We know it’s uncommon for men to marry another man for his first and well-- his only. I doubt Yifan would want anyone else. But I think our parents will give him a blessing to marry you.” Sehun murmured. “Do not tell him I told you but he wants my future kid to inherit the throne. That way you two can be together.”

    Jongin’s eyes widened. Jiaheng hadn’t told him. There were many things he knew the prince kept from him but something like that seemed to be of importance! His fingers clutched Sehun tighter and the younger prince smiled sensing his worry.

    “Don’t worry Jongin. Yifan thinks solely of you when doing anything.” Sehun said with a laugh, “I’m quite jealous of him. He has such a kind and sincere lover at his fingertips.”

    Jongin blushed slightly.

    “Sehun, I thought I told you not to swoon Jongin anymore.” The smooth deep voice was in tease as Jiaheng came closer taking Jongin’s hand from the younger’s. “Thank you for keeping my jewel company. But, if you don’t mind I would like to steal him away from a while.”

    Sehun beamed and bowed his head low. “Thank you for the dance. But it seems my brother has finally got some sense.” And Sehun was off before Jiaheng could scold him.

    Jongin’s eyes sought Jiaheng with a urgency.

    “What?” Jiaheng asked.

    Jongin pulled him. They made their way to the balcony, the music growing fainter as Jongin pulled a pen and pad from his dress pocket. “Jongin, it’s chilly-- are you sure this is important?” He began scribbling passionately on the paper before handing it over to Jiaheng who struggled to see it in the moonlight:

 

>      _You did not tell me that you were going to give your brother’s son the throne. Nor did you tell me you were trying to seek ways for us to marry._

    Jiaheng looked up. His face frowned and he crumpled the paper. “Sehun cannot keep his mouth shut.” Jia said quietly. “I know what you’re going to say and that’s exactly why I wasn’t going to tell you. You’re going to tell me you’re no good now, that you’re broken. That I should marry some princess I don’t care about because I was destined to. You’re going to tell me not to give up anything for you-- You expect me to listen to you?”

    Jongin’s eyes narrowed. He hit his chest lightly. Jia took the words from his mouth exactly. But he shouldn’t have to give up anything! Not for Jongin who could offer nothing.

    “I can read you so well.” Jiaheng murmured pulling Jongin closer. “My love, you are all I need. My parents will agree. Sehun agrees. Now, just you must. What I willingly hand over so I can keep you forever is of little cost to me. I gain so much more.”

    Jongin pursed his lips.

    “Don’t give me that look Jongin.” Jiaheng said quietly, “You gave up your voice for me. We both can make sacrifices. I will spend the rest of my life trying to repay you for what you gave up that night because of me. Just allow me to make you happy-- I know it’s what you want. But you’re too selfless to admit it.”

    Jongin pressed his face against his chest. The damn stubborn man saying those words he knew Jongin would cave into. Because Jongin could hurt and bare it but there was no way he could watch Jiaheng suffer. He took his lover’s hand and pressed a small kiss on his palm. His way of saying I love you.

    How many men could say their lovers gave up an empire for them?

  
_May flowers always line your path and sunshine light your day. May songbirds serenade you every step along the way._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So if you didn't catch it, Yifan is "Jiaheng". Let me know what you think!


End file.
